EP 0 836 920 A1 discloses a mobile portal-frame machine for cutting blocks of granite, marble and stone. The mobile portal is arranged to run on a first set of horizontal guide rails, so as to provide a movement in an X-direction, while a carriage comprising the cutting arrangement runs on a second horizontal guide rail on the portal, so as to provide a movement in a Y-direction. A movement in a Z-direction is provided by a pair of vertical guide rails, on which the ends of the second horizontal guide rail are arranged to move. The arrangement of EP 0 836 920 A1 is bulky, and has limited capacity in terms of slab length.
DE 102 51 515 B3 discloses a sawing machine for cutting blocks of stone, having a support table and a pair of guide rails providing a movement in an X-direction, a cross beam, the ends of which engaging the guide rails, on which a carriage comprising the cutting arrangement runs, such as to provide a movement in a Y-direction. A movement in a Z-direction (actually only height adjustment) is provided on the carriage. The arrangement of DE 102 51 515 B3 suffer from the same disadvantages as the one of EP 0 836 920 A1.
Hence, there is a need for an improved device for processing slabs of stone or stone-like material.